1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, a method for manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid crystal device using a horizontal electric field method has been proposed as a structure for addressing a problem of narrow viewing angle. As an example of such a liquid crystal device using the horizontal electric field method, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal device is known. JP-A-2003-308951 and JP-A-2005-234527 disclose examples of such an FFS mode liquid crystal device. In an FFS mode liquid crystal device, a first electrode and a second electrode are provided on one of a pair of substrates that sandwich a liquid crystal layer so as to drive the liquid crystal layer by using an electric field (horizontal electric field) occurring between the first and second electrodes.
In such an FFS mode liquid crystal device, a pixel design for achieving a high numerical aperture and a high transmittance is required. In order to reduce the area of dark regions not contributive to transmittance, a comb-shaped electrode having one open end can be employed as a structure of a pixel electrode. Thus, the numerical aperture and transmittance in the dark regions are improved.
JP-A-2003-308951 discloses an example of a liquid crystal device of the related art in which no signal lines are formed on the boundary between adjacent pixels (open-ended pixels).
JP-A-2005-234527 discloses another example of a liquid crystal device of the related art in which a polarizing axis and a rubbing axis are oriented in predetermined directions so as to eliminate unevenness in rubbing and afterimages caused by a voltage applied to a panel at a low gray-scale level and in a dark state.
However, a liquid crystal device including a comb-shaped electrode having one open end has a problem that unevenness in display or defective orientation of liquid crystal molecules due to unevenness in rubbing may occur when a voltage is applied to the liquid crystal.